


Драбблы и однострочники

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Science Husbands, Soulmates, fucking newmann ruined my life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Сборник драбблов и однострочников по ньюманну.Иногда могут появляться другие пейринги. Жанры и предупреждения будут добавляться, рейтинг пока PG, но может быть выше.Части между собой никак не связаны (если только не указано обратное), можно начинать читать с любой.Основной пейринг здесь ньюманн, но изредка могут появляться и другие. Жанры, предупреждения и рейтинг у всех частей разный, все будет написано названии части либо комментарии к ней.Приятного чтения~





	1. Зачем мне ты? (Ньюманн, ангст, драма, PG-13)

Как-то Ньютон рассказывает Германну, что в институте он создал свою рок-группу, и показывает ему видео с выступления, где Ньют без очков и одет полностью в черное.  
\- Ты выглядишь, как типичный киношный злодей, - выдает Германн после просмотра видео. Ньют заливисто смеется.  
\- Я никогда не смог бы быть злодеем.  
\- Ты мог бы быть злодеем только если кайдзю взяли бы над тобой контроль и заставили уничтожить мир, - над этой фразой Гейзлер смеется еще громче и заразительнее, заставляя Германна улыбнуться.  
\- Но такого никогда не будет, - Ньют придвигается ближе, приобнимая математика за талию, - У меня есть ты, зачем мне кайдзю?

 

Больше десяти лет спустя прикованный к стулу Ньют смотрит на Германна, ухмыляясь, и говорит своим-не своим голосом:  
\- У меня есть кайдзю, зачем мне ты?


	2. Цвета (Ньюманн, соулмейт АУ, флафф, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Соулмейт АУ, где ты видишь цвета только после прикосновения соулмейта.

Несмотря на то, что Германн и Ньют проработали бок о бок столько времени, они не касались друг друга. Вообще никогда.  
Не здоровались за руку, не хлопали друг друга по плечу, хотя Ньют иногда пытался, но Германн научился вовремя уворачиваться от рук коллеги, перепачканных бог знает в чем.

Ньют держал в руках пробирку с кайдзю-блю и пытался представить какого она цвета. Он знал, что такого же, как небо - голубая. Знал, но не мог представить. Возможно, стены их лаборатории такого же цвета. Возможно, Ньют когда-нибудь носил голубую рубашку.  
Для него весь мир делился на сотни оттенков черного и белого.  
Ньютон переводит взгляд на своего коллегу, сосредоточенно что-то пишущего на доске. Доска зеленого цвета, мел белого. Все это Ньют знал из книг, но даже представить себе не мог, что значит "зеленый".  
"Интересно, а какого цвета его глаза?"  
В книгах писали, что глаза у человека могут быть серые, зеленые, голубые, карие. Один глаз может быть одного цвета, а другой другого. Цвета могут смешиваться, могут быть блеклыми, а могут яркими.  
Ньют особо не присматривался, но, кажется, у Германна были темные глаза. Возможно, карие? Ньюту бы наверняка понравился такой цвет, хотя он даже не знал, как он выглядит.

У него черный галстук, белая рубашка, яркие разноцветные татуировки на руках. Ньютон знал, где какой цвет лишь со слов тату-мастера, но для самого Гейзлера все виделось в сером.

Ньютон, задумавшись, разжимает пальцы, позволяя пробирке упасть на пол. Германн вздрагивает и что-то говорит Гейзлеру, развернувшись в полоборота, но биолог не слышит.  
От удара трости по ноге Ньют ойкает и приходит в себя. Шипит, потирая ушибленное место, а только после обращает внимание на Германна.  
\- Ты меня слышишь вообще? Ты испортил этой гадостью пол на своей половине, а теперь перекинулся на мою?! - Германн, надо сказать очень злой Германн, гневно смотрел на Ньюта, тростью указывая на пятно, растекающееся по полу, - Спасибо, что хоть пол не разъело.  
\- Ох, чувак, относись ко всему проще, я сейчас уберу, - Ньют поднимает руки в примирительном жесте, на что Германн закатывает глаза и снова возвращается к доске.  
Ньютон быстро убирает осколки вместе с жидкостью и выкидывает их в мусорку. "Волосы у него тоже темные. Интересно, они совсем черные, или каштановые?" Гейзлер трясет головой, будто бы стараясь выкинуть мысли.

***

 

Ньютон не знает на что идет. Дрифт с кайдзю может обернуться для него плачевно, а может великим открытием. Но он идет на это лишь бы доказать Германну, что сможет.  
Он выдыхает и надевает на себя шлем, не обращая внимания на дрожь в руках.

***

 

Первое, что видит Германн, зайдя в лабораторию, это бьющееся в конвульсиях тело Ньюта со шлемом на голове. Математик подлетает к нему настолько быстро, насколько позволяет нога, откидывает в сторону трость и тянет руки, чтобы стянуть чертов шлем.  
Когда он случайно касается виска Ньюта пальцами, перед глазами все будто взрывается. В голове резко пустеет, будто бы кто-то в секунду вынул все мысли, а в глазах несколько секунд стоит темнота.  
Германн на ощупь стягивает с Ньюта шлем, который тут же отбрасывает куда-то в сторону. Перед глазами мелькают яркие пятна, и Готтлиб на несколько секунд опускает веки, стараясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание.  
Ему становится немного лучше, и он открывает глаза, видя перед собой Ньюта, пришедшего в себя. Германн не может совладать с собой и тянется к нему, слегка приобнимая за плечи и хватаясь за его руку с зеленой татуировкой.  
Стоп. Откуда он знает, как выглядит зеленый цвет?  
Германн внимательно смотрит на руки Ньюта с цветными татуировками, на обстановку вокруг, понимая, что все приобрело цвета.  
После прикосновения к соулмейту все будто бы становится на свои места. Будто бы к тебе возвращается часть твоей памяти. Ты видишь зеленый цвет и ты знаешь, что это именно зеленый, а не фиолетовый. Радует, что не нужно учить все цвета по учебнику.

\- Чува-ак, ты тоже это видишь? - с Ньютом определенно было все в порядке. Тот ошарашенно, но с улыбкой оглядывался, будто бы впервые был в лаборатории - хотя отчасти так оно и было. Гейзлер отвлекается от созерцания разнообразия цветов вокруг, понимая, что они сидят на полу лаборатории, Германн его приобнимает и держит за руку, а сам Ньютон вцепился в математика мертвой хваткой, будто бы мог потерять навсегда если отпустит.  
Несколько секунд они смотрят в глаза друг друга, а потом Ньют делает то, что считает самым правильным в данной ситуации - подается вперед и целует Германна. Точнее, оставляет легкое прикосновение на его губах, отстраняясь всего на пару сантиметров.  
Готтлиб замирает на пару мгновений, а потом сам целует Ньюта уже более напористо, с какой-то странной радостью получая ответ.

Глупо сидеть на полу лаборатории в обнимку, считает Германн, но его никто не спрашивает. Поэтому тому молча (не считая ворчания по поводу "А одежду мою ты стирать будешь?" и "Ты же на свой пол проливал все, что только можно") приходится устроить голову Ньюта у себя на плече и продолжать сидеть с ним рядом. Готтлиб не стал бы этого делать, если бы не состояние Ньюта после дрифта. Тот сильно дрожал и цеплялся за Германна как утопающий за пресловутый круг.  
\- Они карие, - выдает Ньютон после почти пяти минут молчания.  
\- Что? - Германн вопросительно смотрит на Ньюта, который пристально разглядывал его, улыбаясь.  
\- Они карие. Твои глаза, - Ньют проводит пальцем от виска до подбородка Германна, - Я все думал, какого они цвета. Карие. И волосы у тебя темные. Почти такого цвета как я думал, - Гейзлер тихо смеется, расслабленно выдыхая, и Германн не может сдержать улыбки, глядя на наконец-то успокоившегося Ньюта.  
\- Нужно доложить маршалу. Вставай, хватит на полу сидеть. Отдохни пока, а я позову его, - Германн помогает Ньюту встать и усаживает того на стул. Отряхивается, поднимает с пола трость и кидает секундный взгляд на Ньюта, чтобы удостовериться, что тот в относительном порядке, а после уходит за маршалом.  
"Карие", - Ньют улыбается собственным мыслям, - "У него карие глаза, темные волосы, восхитительная улыбка, он прекрасно целуется, а я безумно его люблю".


End file.
